


Нерест

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от R до NC-17) [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: Когда-то этот Локи был нескладным и застенчивым человеком-ихтиологом, очень похожим на Тома Хиддлстона.





	Нерест

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Локи – килька угорь, Тони — спрут. Воплощение кинка, ксенофилия, сцена секса под водой, оба "русалки" - то есть, обладают человеческой верхней частью (выше пояса) и альтернативной нижней (ниже пояса); процесс размножения крупным планом, икра, у "русалок" за кадром есть технологии, научные базы, подводные города, обоеполость и альтернативная анатомия. В двух словах: автор совершенный подлец и писал, что хотел

То, что Локи стал немного толще, Тони заметил первым. Заметил и принялся относиться к партнеру более внимательно: следить за рационом, за отсутствием переохлаждений, за перепадами настроения. Даже на сканерах тихонько просвечивал и считывал графики и ритмы, скрупулезно считая дни. 

Локи, подслеповатый во многих ситуациях, что напрямую относились к нему самому, догадался уже под самый срок. Тогда, когда спинка стала совсем черной, живот и бока — серебристыми, а внутри забурчало нечто, отдаленно напоминающее слабое человеческое несварение желудка. Именно тогда Тони утащил его в отдельную комнату, уложил в мягкое гнездо и ласково заглянул в глаза. 

— Что-то случилось? — по привычке Локи потерянно моргал и щурился даже теперь, когда зрение не доставляло ему проблем. А сейчас он еще и немного нервничал, вот, окраска меняется, кожа почему-то обрела излишнюю чувствительность, в желудке бурчит, а его, кажется, снова собираются… Ну, не время сейчас, разве непонятно, что не время? 

Тони было непонятно. 

— Все в порядке, — мягко предупредил Локи спрут. Секс для него был как наркотик без отрицательных эффектов — в воде, в невесомости, с присущей океаническим существам гибкостью, позволяющей завязаться в пульсирующий узел с обоюдным проникновением… Локи покраснел и отвел взгляд. Он и сейчас не сумел бы отказать Тони. Тем более, что в основании хвоста происходило что-то странное: было тепло и… О, господи. 

— Я же говорю, все в порядке, — нежно-нежно напел в уши Локи спрут, спускаясь ниже и осторожно раздвигая кончиками пальцев нежные складочки. От его прикосновений прозрачная вода на секунды мутнела — Локи зажимался, стараясь сдержаться, но это не спасало, светлые капли все равно выделялись, как смазка при возбуждении, и расплывались быстро тающими белыми облачками. Было… очень остро, еще острее, чем всегда. Локи чувствовал себя раскрытой раковиной с уязвимыми, хрупкими внутренностями, а Тони продолжал мурлыкать и гладить, целеустремленный и настойчивый, только еще более нежный, чем всегда — он едва касался, массировал края мышц, раскрывал их совсем чуть-чуть, стараясь не надавить слишком сильно. Повышенная чувствительность делала все гораздо хуже — дразнящим, будоражащим и тревожным, таким, когда ясно — происходит что-то еще более неприличное, чем раньше. 

Догадался Локи только тогда, когда от массажа и поглаживаний его мышцы вдруг конвульсивно сократились, дрогнули в изгибающем все тело спазме оргазма и вытолкнули наружу первый полупрозрачный шарик, тут же поплывший вверх, к потолку. 

— Ну, видишь, я же говорил, что все хорошо, — Тони уже и непонятно, о ком заботился больше — о том, чтобы не повредить хрупким икринкам, или о том, чтобы доставить удовольствие Локи. Нет, кажется, все-таки о том, чтобы доставить удовольствие — потому что спрут ничуть не собирался бросаться следом за каждым всплывающим пузырьком. Потерявший от возмущения дар речи и извивающийся под его руками Локи интересовал его больше, тем более, что он был — один, а потомства — много, как и положено угрям. 

— Ты!.. Я!.. — а у Локи просто слов не было. Он запыхался и краснел до ушей, и пытался сбежать, и уползти, и вывернуться. — У тебя просто совести нет! Ты меня оплодотворил! Когда?! Почему ты ничего не сказал! Как это вообще?!

Голова соображала плохо — было слишком приятно. Так приятно, что тело вообще не ощущалось, плавилось до кончиков пальцев от тепла, спазмами распространявшегося от очага — от основания хвоста вниз и вверх. Наверное, потом Локи смог бы и припереть Тони к стенке, и допросить хорошенько, и заставить объяснить весь процесс, и вытрясти извинения и объяснения — но только потом, не сейчас. Сейчас спрут мурлыкал себе под нос, гладил, не переставая, раскрывая все шире и глубже, выпуская все новые спазмы и икринки, каждая из которых выходила наружу с долгой, сладкой дрожью, пробивающей по всему телу. И улыбался. Ужасно хотелось взять и шлепнуть Тони электрическим хвостом по чему-нибудь, чтобы не был таким довольным, но не получалось сосредоточиться — мысли путались. 

На первом десятке икринок Локи еще мог возмущаться и фыркать, на второй сотне — нет. Тони слизывал с него белые капли смазки, очищал воду, хищнически сверкая глазами, и крепко держал судорожно извивающийся хвост. Спазмы превратились в одну сплошную волну удовольствия и следовали один за другим, цепной реакцией перевозбужденной нервной системы. На четвертой сотне Локи сдался, превратился в жалобно стонущую рыбку с мягким брюшком, то и дело старающуюся закрыть лицо руками. Мысли кончились. Тони заполучил себе все и был откровенно счастлив.

— Красивый, бесценный, единственный, самый любимый, — беспрестанно мурлыкал спрут, напевая себе под нос трели на их глубоководном языке. Локи достаточно им владеть так и не научился, зато понимал хорошо. Правда, не сейчас. 

— Держись, ты так хорошо держишься, такой храбрый, такой горячий, уже скоро, мое сердце, моя жемчужинка, уже почти все. 

Гад он был. Точно понимал, что Локи его сейчас не стукнет по затылку за такие эпитеты, просто не сможет, потому что не слышит толком, да и сил нет. Точно, гад. Сколько можно было мучить? Локи не чувствовал времени, а себя чувствовал рыбкой, которая вот-вот всплывет пузом кверху. Легким-легким, почти пустым, чистым, тщательно вылизанным изнутри длинным дразнящим языком — и когда только успел? 

— Видишь, ты справился, — нежно похвалил измученно моргающего Локи спрут. Он наклонился сверху, прижался ближе, согревая, и Локи только ткнулся носом ему в плечо, сожалея о том, что сил, чтобы наказующе укусить, у него сейчас не хватит. А потом вскрикнул от неожиданности, забился, и сил сразу хватило, откуда только взялись — потому что Тони, толстый, тяжелый, хищный Тони навалился всем весом, вталкиваясь внутрь, плотно заполняя собой опустевшее, раздразненное и уязвимое нутро. Локи задыхался, и стонал, и бил хвостом, бессильно извиваясь, и думая, что сурово рычит и ругается на коварство. Конечно, как же. Он тонул, хотя не мог утонуть, и почти терял сознание от того, что его настойчиво брали снова, безжалостно и тщательно вымучив перед этим до состояния полной беспомощности. 

— Я тебя люблю, — очень вовремя напомнил Тони, и Локи со вздохом решил, что разобраться можно будет и позже. Потом. А сейчас можно и обнять за плечи. Просто потому, что двигаться так удобнее. И больше ничего такого.


End file.
